


Snowball fights

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [200]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordshurl, weapon and pull.





	Snowball fights

**Author's Note:**

> I did one! Woop woop! Sterekdrabbles word challenge from December 28, with the added [theme of Winter](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-winter), have some silly Sterek and “snowball fights” =D
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186146699187))

Stiles hurled a snowball at Derek, hit him square in the chest, and Derek lifted his lip in a little snarl as he approached him, slowly walked through the deep snow.

“No, no cheating!” Stiles said, packing a new snowball, brandishing it like a weapon as Derek came closer.

“No cheating,” Derek agreed.

He reached Stiles, who laughed and tried to back away, uselessly pushed at Derek’s shoulders.

“No cheating,” Stiles said.

Derek pulled him closer, stuck his cold nose against Stiles’ neck. “No cheating.”

“God, you’re the worst.” Stiles smiled. “I love you, you cheating cheater.”

Derek rumbled happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome =) ♥


End file.
